Total Drama Murder Challenge
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: I enjoy the good thriller mystery novel and got bored, put names into a random chooser and created this mediocre murder mystery and a new challenge. details in the thing message me if you make one i would enjoy to read it. Rated T for language and suggested Sex


**Total Drama Random Murder Mystery**

 **This is a new challenge where you take 10 names, put them into a random name generator and start to list them off in a generic horror movie death. I took Izzy, Owen, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Noah, Gwen, Trent, Beth, and Cody. I will list my deaths and you can try it yourselves at the bottom. Let us begin,**

It was a beautifully sunny day as ten friends were driving to a lake side camp ground for a fourth of July weekend. Mike, Zoey, Dawn, and Noah were all riding in Mike's bright yellow jeep as Zoey slept in the passenger seat, Mike was driving, Noah was reading a leather-bound book, and Dawn was meditating. Behind them Gwen and Trent were riding in Gwen's black and blue 69 Mustang. Behind them were Beth, Cody, Owen, and Izzy in Owen's red pickup truck with Cody and Beth sitting in the back. As they pulled up to the small wooden cabins where they would be staying Beth and Cody started cheering from back of the truck.

"Finally I cannot stand Owen's driving." Cody said as he leapt out from the truck carrying his bag of clothes and another bag of fireworks.

"I'm not that bad… right?" Owen said looking at Beth who looked away nervously.

"It might have just been the road." Beth said nervously as she motioned towards the road which was perfect with no flaws. She walked away as Owen looked down sadly.

"Don't worry big guy, I'm not much of a driver either." Noah said as he clapped Owen on the back friendly.

"So we got beer, fireworks, and good times all around." Trent said excitedly as him and Mike started to build a fire in the sand while Zoey slept in the jeep.

"Guess it's going to be a pretty good weekend." Mike said excitedly as Cody set up fireworks and Gwen moved hers and Trent's bags into their cabin. Noah and Cody had set up their stuff in their cabin, Dawn and Beth were in another, Mike and Zoey had one, and Owen and Izzy had the last one.

Night has fell and the teens were asleep as they were awoken by a loud bang. Mike, Zoey, Trent, and Gwen came running forth from their cabins to see Owen and Dawn were coming from their cabins.

"Where are Beth, Cody, and Izzy?" Mike asked.

"Izzy needed to go Pee, Beth went for a walk, and Cody was getting a charger for his phone." Owen said as they looked around before Zoey screamed bloody murder. They found Cody with a small hole in his head where his right eye would be, blood covered his face as Dawn threw up in a bush.

"Holy shit!" Noah said as he kneeled down by Cody and looked at his corpse. "He was shot by a 9mm pistol from probably 10 feet away… wait he got shot from behind this wasn't 10 feet away, the killer must have been right behind him." Noah said bringing his crime investigate degree into play.

"We need to call the police." Owen said as the teens pulled for their phones before a large flare of sparks overcame them as they saw in the distance the cellphone tower clash to the ground.

"Shit, you guys got anything?" Mike asked as they all check their phones. He received a mix of no's and nothings. "We need to go get help."

"Here Owen and I will go to town for help." Noah said as everyone looked at them. "I need someone to drive me and I know the way to town." Noah explained as he looked at their questioning looks.

"Wait why do I have to go, why not Mike." Owen asked scared as Noah whispered in his ears.

"Because, killers will usually stay at the scene of the crime and you will probably not die if you go." Noah said.

"K see you later, stay safe!" Owen said slightly too excitedly as Owen basically picked up Noah and dragged him to his truck as they flew off down the road.

Beth was walking around the forest as she squatted down by a small bush as she moaned peacefully unaware of the person approaching her from behind. She didn't realize it to she heard the click of a gun and swung backwards and hit her attacker. Beth started to run when the attacker grabbed her and shoved her into the tree breaking her glasses. Beth looked up with her broken glasses as the shadowy figure looked down at her and the pistol. Beth kicked up hitting her attack in the crotch as the attacker reeled back in pain. Beth turned to run as three blasts were heard as three bullets pulled her chest apart and blood flowed from the wounds. Beth laid there dying as her attack limbed off only hearing the sound of a motor taking off.

Owen was driving nervously as Noah peered down at a map as they drove past rows and rows of trees. Owen was driving several miles to fast so he cursed as he slammed on the breaks as a small deer jumped out into the road. Noah slammed into the window as he rubbed his head and glared at Owen who apologized loudly as the sound of Owen's loud truck didn't hear the quiet motorcycle come up behind them no lights on as a figure clad in blacked put a bar of c4 onto the back of the truck before zooming off.

"I need to take a piss." Owen said as he waddled out to the left side of the road as Noah stepped out and looked before spying the red beeping block of explosives.

"GET DOWN!" Noah shouted as a loud bang was heard sending the truck up in flame sending Owen flying through the air. Noah had disappeared from sight.

"NOAH! NOAH WHERE ARE YOU!" Owen said running towards the truck as he saw the figure walked towards him carrying the large pistol as his eyes opened as he figured at the truth before several bullets filled his skull.

"Beth and Izzy haven't returned." Dawn said as the teens sat around the fire poking at the coals.

"We should go looking for them." Trent said as Gwen nodded next to him.

"Zoey and I will stay here in case they returned." Mike said as the 5 teens separated into two groups, Mike waved goodbye as Zoey leaned up and kissed Mike.

"Come on lets go to the cabin." Zoey said after the other three left the camp. As Owen once said, "If this boats a rocking, don't come a knocking." But replace boat with cabin. After an hour or so Mike heard his car's alarm go off as he jogged out of the cabin, in jeans and a t-shirt hastily thrown on as he unlocked his car only to return to find Zoey's entrails strung across the bed and written in blood on the wall was Owen's head.

"TRENT! DAWN! GWEN! IZZY!" Mike shouted as he ran out of the cabin towards the woods where his three friends were.

Trent and Dawn were walking around the woods with their flashlights illuminating the trees as they searched for Beth and Izzy. "Do you think we're all going to die?" Dawn asked as they look around the forest tracking the signs of broken branches.

"If I am going to die, I am going to take them out with me."

"We should just head back to camp, get in Gwen's car and drive off." Dawn said with gloom in her voice.

"Her car only has two seats."

"We have Mike's jeep."

"Let's go find Gwen, and then we can talk to Mike and Zoey and get a plan." Trent said before hearing Gwen scream as the two rushed over to find her standing over Beth's corpse. Her face had been smashed in and her clothes were covered in blood.

"Its Izzy… it has to be." Gwen said shaking as she looked at her hands that were covered in Beth's blood.

"We need to-"Trent started but was cut off by Mike's shouting from camp as the trio ran back towards camp. Mike sitting by his jeep crying as the three approached. "What happened?"

"Izzy or Noah killed Owen and ripped Zoey to pieces."

"We need to go then." Trent said as he looked at Dawn.

"Dawn, you and Mike are going to take his jeep, I will take Gwen in the Mustang. We follow the road Owen and Noah took, do not stop. Let's go." Trent said taking leadership as Dawn jumped into the Jeep after Trent buckled Mike into the passenger side. Gwen was waiting in her car as Trent got in the driver's seat as they peeled off towards the interstate.

As they neared where Owen's truck lay trashed Trent was going fast as they saw Izzy approaching them on her bike. Trent didn't notice the sharp jagged piece of metal which he ran over and lodged itself into the tire sending him and Gwen flipping through the air crashing into a tree.

"Gwen?" Trent asked hazily looking towards his girlfriend who wasn't moving. Trent put his hand to her neck feeling her without pulse as he sat up, neglecting the blinding pain as he saw a piece of glass in his side. "Fuck." Trent cursed as he pulled out of the car to see Dawn pull over to pick him up.

"Trent! You gotta go, I will keep Izzy busy, you and Mike need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you Dawn." Trent tried to say as Dawn shoved something into his hands.

"I don't got much to live for, you have your whole life, go." Dawn said sadly as Izzy came jumped off her bike holding her pistol as Trent stepped into the jeep driving off as Dawn ran through the forest, being chased by the orange hair killer.

"Why did you do this?" Dawn asked as she ran dodging the bullets that shot into trees as she dodged her shots.

"You planned to leave me, everyone planned to leave me." Izzy said crazily as Dawn tripped over a large root and looked up at the barrel of the gun.

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty soon I would be all alone again. Owen was going to dump me, Cody and Noah had MIT, Trent and Gwen had art school, Mike and Zoey were going to Europe, Beth was going back home. Even you, you were going to die and you didn't tell anyone… how could you!" She demanded as looked down at her white haired friend.

"I was scared and in denial of it… I was going to tell everyone tomorrow… how did you find out?"

"Noah told me, your doctor is dating his sister, at his bachelor party he got so drunk and told Noah. Good bye Dawn… look on the bright side, you beat cancer."

Trent cursed as he noticed the low gas light as he pulled into the self-served gas station. Trent slipped a twenty into the machine. As the gas loaded into the jeep he saw headlight of a motorcycle approaching as Trent ducked behind the jeep. The motorcycle pasted by them as Trent breathed out relaxed as he looked forward to see Izzy pull up and pull out a shotgun and blow the window out of the jeep. Mike rolled out of the Jeep as she walked closer to the two of them.

"I'll jump her; you stab her with that piece of metal." Mike said as he indicated to the shard of glass that had stabbed Trent. Trent nodded as Mike counted down with his fingers before jumping out and superman punching Izzy in the face. She reeled back and Trent stabbed her in the side with the glass as she kicked him back and shot the gun into the Mike as he reeled back and collapsed. Trent wrestled the gun out of her hands as she pushed him back and she held the gun to his face.

"Game over Trent." Izzy said smirking showing off her shotgun.

"Yeah for you." Trent said as he shot the pistol hitting Izzy in the face right between the eyes. Trent sat up as he climbed over to Mike who was coughing as blood poured from his side. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help."

"Don't worry about me… I get to see Zoey." Mike said as he closed his eyes.

Trent was the only survivor; they found everyone but Noah whose corpse was never found. Trent went on to meet a girl named Courtney who was his therapist, they dated briefly but Trent never forgot about Gwen. He never forgot about his friends… he never forgot about the ones his lost… even Izzy.

Here is the list

Killer: Izzy

First Blood: Cody

Last to Die before killer: Mike

Sacrifices self to try and save group: Dawn

FInds out then dies: Owen

Having sex and killed during sex or after sex: Zoey

Fights the killer and wounds but dies: Beth

Never found: Noah

Accident trying to escape: Gwen

Person who lives: Trent

Directions: put 10 names into a random name generator, start from the top and go down take out peoples name after they are chosen example would be if I got Izzy for the first pick I would take her out and try again and keep going. GL HF


End file.
